Secret of the Carrier Chapter One
by ERMcClellan
Summary: This book is about an 18 year old in the future who is a fire mage and she finds out that on her 18th birthday that her wolf can talk, vampyres are real, she has the power to control fire and that her blood can either kill or reverse the curse of being a vampyre.


**Chapter 1**

_If I was to become something wanted and unwanted… Being the Carrier was the job for me!_

Reginald Harrington was a curious scientist. He used to be a professor at Harvard for 30 years but it wasn't until 18 years ago that he had discovered something that would change the whole world. He thought he had found a cure for Cancer. Which it did: for awhile at least. When a patient was injected with the Medicine, it would eat the cancer away. Like as if it was never there. The cancer never returned but it turned the patient's into what the world calls the Night Walkers or Blood Suckers… Yes you all know what I am talking about… Vampyre's! He had experimented on Innocents', orphan children who have been abused. He thought that if he had created the Medicine, and used it on those who were weak; they would become strong and help the doctors out by helping those in need. That way there would be less people going to the Hospital… little did he know that what he had created made it impossible. Instead of less people in the Hospital, there are double the patients there ever were. I was brought into the world by Reginald. He is like a father to me, because unlike normal people, I was born just shortly after my mother was bitten by an Innocent. For what I was told the Innocent had begun to hug my mother because it had said that it was hungry and my mother had given it some food of sort. When they were to hug for thanks, it had bitten her. She was a block away from the hospital, and when she got 5 feet into the hospital doors, she collapsed. Reginald had asked my mother if there was anyone who can take care of me, but there was no one, the last words that came from her were "_Please take care of her!" _Then a few seconds later I was born. I was born a 12:34 amJanuary 1st 2011. I keep a picture of her on my person so that whenever I feel alone I can look at her. She had long curly dark brown locks, it looked like tangled branches but I thought they were beautiful. No one knows what she was like because she was new in town. Professor says that I was a special birth. No other birth was successful because of the transfer of Innocent blood to Human blood. I am 18 years old and I still have no idea why the Professor doesn't want me to leave the house. He has told me that they only come out at night but even if it is daytime he keeps me in the house like the fairy tale Rapunzel, except I am not in a tower and don't have long blond hair. The Professor says that I was to stay here just in case if the Council comes. The Council is a government group that protects the Innocents even though the council men are Human. They come by with a Tester, who pricks our fingers and tastes our blood to see if we have been infected. So far we have not, especially me. I don't go to a school, and the Professor doesn't teach me anything except the basic science to test things. Professor has said that all I needed to know was how to take care of myself if I needed to just in case if I get infected. We live in the Mt. Washington, New Hampshire. Professor says even though we live near the coldest place it the safest place to help those that need the Cure once he finds it. He has been researching years and years for this so called Cure. I may not be schooled but I think that this whole thing is outrageous behavior. I am not allowed to hang out with any one my age. The only company I have is my rescue wolf Andromeda; she is the sweetest thing I have ever known. Then again she is the only one I know. The only time I see the Professor is at meal time.

"REMEDY!?" The Professor had called to me from the Basement.

"Yes father?" I said as I got to the door.

"Can you call Nichole and tell her to come help me. I have a problem with the generator again. I can never seem to get it fixed myself. Oh and can you tell her to bring some Onions and Green Beans, I feel like having green bean casserole for dinner tonight."

"Sure, is her number by the phonebook still? Because last time you said it was somewhere else."

"Maybe, I think I put it in the Cupboard."

Oh no, not the Cupboard. He keeps everything and anything in there. One time I had found a week old Salmon with what I thought was cilantro but quickly figured that it wasn't when I started gagging from the smell. It had smelt like rotting vegetables in a pig pen untouched by man and pig itself. I looked by the phone first to be on the safe side, so that I wouldn't be looking in a huge mess that had no end. Seriously this Cupboard seemed to be the Cousin of the Wardrobe from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. I found Nichole's number attached to The Clipboard of Chores. I grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

_Rrring... Rrring… _

_Rrring... Rrring... Click._

"Hello?" Nichole answered.

"Hey Nichole, it is Remedy Harrington, Reginald's daughter?"

"Oh, well hello there. How are you doing up there? Is he feeding you enough?" Nichole was a tall black woman, with hazel eyes and beautiful black hair that was always in a ponytail braid. She used to be the Champion Boxer in her hometown of Springfield, Illinois. But then she saw one of her opponents murdered by her Manager, Creepy Steve, is what she called him, she was forced to go into the WPP. Witness Protection Program. She moved here, around the same time the Professor was fired from his job at Harvard. Nichole was like a mother to me until she and the Professor got into an argument on how to raise me. After all I am a teenager, but this fight was when I was 6 and met Andromeda. She was just a pup when I heard her crying. I had found her in the shed. Her paw was caught under a box of books. Since the shed was just outside the front door, I quickly grabbed her. She has been with me ever since. Anyway back to the conversation.

"We are all fine, and he is feeding me. This is about the generator. He can't figure out why it keeps going out on him."

"And he wants me to fix it."

"If you don't mind, and he also wanted you to get some onions and green beans, because he feels like eating Green Bean Casserole tonight. You can stay for dinner, if you like. I miss you and I know a certain wolf that misses your company. You only come up on days that the Professor says he is going out."

"Alright but I can't stay for very long. Will he be making the dinner while I fix the generator?" She usually sounded like she was going to laugh but this time it actually sounded like there was a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Probably…" I then trailed off because I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked around me but I didn't see anything.

"Rem, dear is everything okay?" She said in a worried motherly voice.

"Uh, yeah I am fine, I thought I saw something, but it was nothing. So when do you think you will be here?"

"Is around 5 pm okay?"

"Yeah, see you soon."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." I put the phone down and looked at the time on the cuckoo clock above the sink. It said that it was 1:59 pm. I grabbed a glass from the shelf and filled it up with sink water. It was nice and cold. I drank a sip then turned around to sit down at the table. I grabbed a seat and grabbed the first thing that was there. I grabbed a newspaper clipping with a picture of what used to be the City Hall. It had ripped shreds of people all over, blood dripping from their bodies. Some were hanging out the windows and some were hanging over the edge of the roof. It was quite disturbing but I only grimaced for I was raised to understand and appreciate what the Professor has done.

_Cu-coo…Cu-coo…_

It was now 2 o' clock only a minute since I sat down. I was extremely bored and hunger was rising in my stomach. I didn't know what to snack on because there were only leftover day old potatoes and chives. Which were frozen even though they were in the fridge, Andromeda was walking around me in circles and whining because she was hungry too.

"I know Rami but I am pretty sure you don't want dads frozen day old potato and chives. You didn't even like them when they were cooked." I knelt down and pet her, she gave me a lick on the hand and then she left.

"Where are you going now?" I asked aimlessly to my wolf and got reply from the Professor.

"Remedy, honey, can you please keep Andromeda within arm reach I almost tripped on her on the way in here." He said it with laughter in his voice. And he seemed so happy today.

"You are happier than usual father. What is it?"

"I know someone who is turning 18 today." We exchanged smiles.

"I thought you had forgotten." I said sheepishly.

"Of course I would not. I would never forget your birthday. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Well, because I turned 18 at 12:34 am_this _morning. Can you believe that it is already the year 2028?" My smile and his both faded away. I thought that it was going to be special, but it has been nearly 20 years since my father had created the monsters out in the world and he was hoping to finally have it figured out not today but sooner. Hopefully he will figure it out soon because I want to go explore the world around me.

"Have you gotten any closer to figuring it out?" I asked him subtly.

"I think so." He said with an emotionless smile. We both knew that he wasn't and that he should stop trying. But he wanted to keep going to keep him busy. Otherwise we would be bored to death. I went to my bedroom and laid down on my bed looking out my window. Andromeda had climbed on my bed and lied down by my hand so that I could pet her.

"Do you think he will ever find the cure Rami?" I looked at her at she gave me somewhat of a hopeful smile. I continued to pet her. I yawned once or twice so I decided to get the throw blanket Nichole got for my 13th birthday. It was purple with pink and green flowers on it. It was nice and warm. I then dozed off.

_I am running in the woods and there is snow everywhere, red now. I look all around me as I am fleeing. I see Nichole and the Professor on the ground ripped to shreds, blood draining from them at every turn. I finally get to the edge of the woods and only to find out that it is the edge of a cliff. I don't know whether to jump to my death or be mauled by whatever it is chasing me. I turn around to see Andromeda staring at me teeth barred and growling at me, blood dripping from her mouth. "Why?" I asked the cool wind around me. That is when Andromeda comes charging at me, she leaps into the air and just as her mouth, full of bloody razor teeth opens up ready to rip my face off, I turn and jump. _

I had woken up with a terrible thought. I hope that does not ever happen. I don't know what I would do if I lost my family. I was sweating like an overweight man in a sauna on a hot summer's day. I glanced over at where Andromeda was laying she was peaceful as ever. She didn't seem to notice me jolt awake. I looked over at my nightstand and noticed that it was 5:43 pm. I could smell dad's green bean casserole, which was one of the only foods he cooked just right. I went downstairs only to bump into Samuel.

"Hey Remedy, the boss told me to wake you up." Samuel was a student of my fathers before my father got fired. Samuel is married to Nichole. She asked him because it was a month before he was about to be deported back to Russia. If he didn't get married before the month was up, then he was to be moved back to Russia. It has been 6 years since. The wedding was held in our backyard which I was able to watch from my window. Samuel was born and raised in Russia but his parents were from North Carolina. He looked like a younger version of Joe Pesci. He had a Louisiana/ Russian accent. He moved to New Hampshire when I was 7 and started working with the Professor on trying to find the cure.

"Hey Sam, I didn't know you were coming too?"

"Yeah I can't resist your dad's Green Bean Casserole, it is so good."

"I know right?" We both smiled but it didn't last.

"So what's new?"

"Nothing much, I turned 18, still not allowed outside, and father hasn't found the cure yet." I said haplessly. I wasn't too thrilled at the fact that I am old enough to go out into the world by myself but I am not allowed to step one toe out the door.

"Sorry to hear about it. Although, Happy Birthday, girlie." He then got something from behind his back and gave it to me.

"What's this?" I said with a great big smile. Sam had given me a Purple gift bag with an orange elephant on it.

"Well don't just stand there, open it!" I opened the bag to find a light brown, leather bound book. It said Memories on the cover in Dark blue. I opened it and right in the middle of the first page there was a picture of my mother. She was wearing a big beautiful smile, her brown hair in curls making her blue eyes stand out and she was wearing a light blue satin dress that hung on her body and touched the floor, she was holding her hands around her belly. It said underneath the photo. Marissa Karen Campbell, 2 Months Pregnant, accepting her first award for best teacher of the month. She looked so beautiful that I started crying.

"Samuel, where did you find this?"

"I wanted to do something special for your big day so I spent months trying to find information on her for you. I used a copy of the picture you already have and sent it to the FBI for you. She lived in Yuma, Arizona until she was 23, when she was pregnant with you. She went to HarvardUniversity to study Physics but when she walking home from school she was wounded and that is when she went back to the School and the Professor ran into her but because he knew the nursing teacher at Harvard he asked her to use the room and then you were born."

"Thank you, so much Sam. This means so much to me." I then gave him a big hug and thanked him between tears of the most wonderful happiness of my life. Seeing this picture made me feel a little bit more whole.

"Hey, what about my hug?" I heard Nichole say as she was coming up to us.

"Hey Nichole," I gave her a hug and thanked her too.

"Oh he gave you the book. Yeah there wasn't a minute that he wasn't trying to figure that book out for you. When he got the information, he got everything into that book, which in fact was left to you originally by your mother."

"She saved this for me?"

"Yeah, the FBI sent us a few boxes that were supposed to be for you. Like your crib, a few pictures of her and your real father; and things like that. But we couldn't bring everything so I put what I could in this book, and I wanted to talk to the Professor, see maybe if it would be okay for you to come spend the week with us, figure out what you wanted to keep and get rid of."

"You know he would never allow that."

"But it is worth a try. I mean you are 18 now and you are allowed to be on your own."

"Try telling that to the Professor."

"Try telling me what?" My dad was now standing in the hall. No one said anything. I quietly went past Nichole and Samuel. I went towards dad and smiled at him and then went past him to the kitchen to sit down at the table. We had a redwood dining table with wooden benches as the chairs. As the center piece, we have a bowl of fruit, like oranges, apples, and pomegranates. I started to get my plate together, when the others came in.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you need to stop having all that electricity on down there. I haven't seen any light being used up here except whatever room your daughter is in and she seems to be the only energy saver in this house. That is the main reason why you are losing battery fluid in the generator. I can't keep coming up here and telling you that. You need to get a real job that pays so that you can pay the electric bill. So you won't have to keep using the generator. That thing is older then you and it is only to be used in emergency. Last time I checked there wasn't a storm big or bad enough that called for the generator."

"Alright, I will look for a job, in the mean time; I am going to use the generator."

"You are not listening to me Reginald. You need to get a job, and one that pays. You need to go downtown and actually apply and interview for the jobs. If you don't then you would probably end up living with us, which we don't have the room."

"But you have four rooms."

"Well one of them is being turned into a nursery. And we can only have one person in the other room. And you know that you two can not stay in the same room. Remedy needs her space. She is an adult now. And you are a grown man. It looks wrong for you two to share a room." I had stopped eating and looked at the Professor who had his eyes squinted in an unbelievable expression. I looked back at Nichole and Samuel.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am. We are expecting this May."

"Oh, wow, um, well Congratulations." The Professor didn't sound so thrilled.

"Well, don't be so excited." Nichole said in a mildly pissed off voice.

"I think we should go." Samuel said as he was getting up.

"Please don't go." Professor said.

"No it is already 7 pm. It's dark out and we don't want to get hurt."

"Then stay the night."

"We can't we are the guests of honor at LuLu's Fancy Dinner's. They are throwing us a baby shower. Hence how we are the guest's of honor."

"Well, okay, then, see you again soon, hopefully." They got up and started to head for the door.

"I'll walk you to the door." I said, hoping to get out of the room, with the air filled of anger.

"Thanks, Remedy." I walked them to the door.

"Bye, dear and sorry that you had to see that."

"It's okay, you guys. I am used to it, or I should be at least right?" I was now getting the feeling that I was going to cry.

"Hey, its okay Remedy, next time we come up, we will ask him. Tonight just didn't seem like it was right," just then Andromeda pushes me aside and goes up to Nichole and Samuel, "Oh we forgot to say hi to you, sorry Rami girl. You look after Remedy, okay?" Nichole and Samuel bent down and kissed Rami on the head and then got into their black Jeep. I waved goodbye to them and Andromeda was whining, for them to come back.

"Please, come in Remedy, its cold out." It was a little chilly but it was comfortable enough.

_Fine, I will come in but I really wanted to go with them. If you hadn't been so rude to them, like you usually are, which I am surprised they still come around, then they would've asked you and you might have said no, but it wouldn't have been so rude. If you said yes then I wouldn't have the feeling of running away. _

"Why do you have to be so rude?" I asked him as I sat back down.

"I wasn't rude." He then stared at me angrily.

"Yeah, you pretty much were. This is my 18th birthday and you ruined it. Nichole is pregnant and you had to be rude about it, like it was horrible to be giving birth. You know what Sam gave me for my birthday?"

"No, what did Sam give you?"

"He gave me a Memory book that I had inherited from my mother. He had used the copy of the picture of my mother and sent it to the FBI. They found out so much." I grabbed the book and put it on the table. I got back up and picked up my plate. I walked over to the sink and washed up. I went back upstairs with Andromeda at my heel.

"I don't know what I am going to do Rami, you know I want to go outside but why won't my father wont let me for just for an hour at least. I wouldn't go far. I would stay around the house. Maybe visit a neighbor. I don't think it is that dangerous outside. He acts like he is Nathan/ Repo Man from Repo the Genetic Opera. And he treats me like Shilo Wallace, his so called daughter." I went over to my Antique White Wilshire Bedroom Armoire and opened it. I looked at the picture at the top of the door mirror.

"Why, did you have to leave me, mother? I know you didn't mean to, but if you are watching me from where ever you are, you can tell I do not belong here. Please send some sort of sign to the Professor and show him that I need to be me, I need to be an adult. I need to go outside and explore the world that surrounds me." I closed the armoire and took a shower. As I was in the shower the water in the shower head started to become a copper color. Thankfully I had washed up already and I was just getting out. I got out and got dressed into my Pajamas. They were pink; the top was a body fit shirt that had the breast cancer logo on it. It made my breasts look a bit bigger then usual but it was comfortable to know that they didn't move around as much as they normally do when I am not wearing a bra. The pants were pin- striped pink and purple pants that had a white bunny on the left butt cheek. Not the best Pajama's in the world, but they are warm none the least. I got into my queen sized bed made of elm trees and oak trees. Got under my blankets, and as soon as I was snuggled in Andromeda jumped onto my bed and laid down at the foot of the bed.

_Knock...Knock…_

"Come in." I said.

"Hey, Remedy. I wanted to say sorry for everything that happened today. I looked at the Memory book, and I noticed how much of your mother is in you. It says so much. I realized that this hasn't been the best birthday of your life, but Nichole and Samuel said some very important things that I have come to realize. You are growing up and you do need to be able to have room of your own to be you. Not that you don't have that here but you know what I mean. I wanted to let you know that I will think about you going outside." I then lit up because I knew he really wanted me to have room to grow and he always keeps to his promises.

"Oh, thank you dad. I will always remember this night." We then hugged each other in a light embrace.

"Okay, now you sleep tight. Sweet dreams kiddo."

"Goodnight." He kissed my forehead and then turned my light off as he exited my room. I lied down on my bed and let out a sigh of happy relief. The Professor was finally being a real dad. I fell asleep with a smile on face that night.

_"We need to get her. She is the cure, she is the remedy. The prophet says that when she is 18 she will finally be allowed to go outside and as soon as it gets dark, we are to take her. She mustn't be killed we need her alive and intact so that she may cooperate. She is the cure." I saw a shadow of a tall man talking to a handsome young man. He had Dark Brown hair with piercing blue eyes. He wore a grin that reached from cheek to cheek. _

_"What is the girls name sir?" This handsome stranger asked. _

_"Her name is the cure. Her name is Remedy." My own name echoed through my head with that faceless enemies' voice._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

My alarm clock started going off. I turned over onto my side and hit my alarm clock with my pillow. Making it fall onto the floor instead of turning it off. When I heard my tin clock hit the hardwood floor, it startled me and Andromeda.

"What the heck was that all about?!" I heard myself say louder than usual.

"Remedy, are you alright up there?" I heard the Professor say as he was coming up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had the strangest dream." I said as I scratched my head.

"Well what about?" He asked as he sat down at the foot of my bed. He waited for me until I was sitting up.

"Professor, why did you name me Remedy?"

"Well, because it is Latin for the Cure and at the time I was looking for the cure. So I named you Remedy, why, dear?"

"Well my dream had to do with me but there were other 'people'," I air quoted that word, "and they were saying that I was the cure for them, that I wasn't to be killed because they needed me to cooperate. What do you think that means?" I was now looking at a confused Professor.

"Come with me for just a minute." He then scratched his chin as he got up.

"Where are we going?" I said as I was getting up. But he didn't reply, so I just followed him out of my bedroom, down the stairs, past the Kitchen and to the basement.

"What's going on dad?" I asked scarcely.

"I am going to need to take a sample of your blood. I will also need you to get the phone." He pulled a stool up to me and told me to sit.

"What are you going to do exactly?" I asked him sternly.

"I am going to take a sample of your blood, then call the Council and ask them to bring an Innocent."

"What, you are going to bring one of 'them' into this house? Are you nuts? All these years you have been telling me that they are bad and that I should never go near them even though they casually show up, the Council that is, but why do you want to bring an Innocent here?"

"Because, you and I have been having the same dreams, therefore, it must be true."

"Wait you have been having the same dreams, too?" I asked confounded.

"Yeah, when you were explaining your dream it reminded me of my dreams that I have been having for years now. I thought it was just a regular nightmare about losing you. That's why I haven't let you outside because I was so afraid of losing you. You are the only thing I can call my own, even though I am not your biological dad, but I still feel like it." He had said all this as he grabbed a needle and stuck it in my arm. He pulled out my blood and it looked like regular blood until it started bubbling.

"What's happening to my blood?" That's when the Professor dropped the syringe that held my blood. It dropped on the cement floor and what had happened was unbelievable, and scary to all get out. The syringe shattered and my blood started melting the glass and when there was nothing left of the syringe, it had started eating the basement floor. Then it started a fire.

"Quick! Get the fire extinguisher!"

"We don't have one!" I replied back.

"Yes, we do! It is in the shed."

"Wait your letting me go outside?" I asked without thinking.

"Just go and get it!" So I went out to the shed and I searched around the boxes of unused items. I finally found the fire extinguisher in the back corner. Then as I tripped over the other boxes, I heard a loud crack. I finally got back to the basement and put out the fire.

"Well that was weird. Have you ever seen anything like that?" I asked the Professor.

"What are you?" He asked me as he tripped backwards.

"You know who I am. I am your daughter Remedy." I tried to go towards him, but he skidded backwards, trying to get up.

"Stay away from me." I couldn't believe it; the man that had raised me for 18 years was turning me away.

"I don't understand, dad, please help me." I then felt my cheeks get hot and I could feel the knot in my throat get bigger, my eyes had started get blurry. I felt the warmth and the coldness of the tears coming down my cheeks. I tasted the salt in my tears as they touched my chapped lips.

"Oh, please, don't cry," he got back up and wiped his clothes then came over to me, "Its okay, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking when I said that." He came over to me and gave me a hug, told me that it was going to be okay. I, still crying, fell to the floor with my father still holding me.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked in between tears.

"I don't know dear, but we will figure it out. Listen lets get you upstairs, get you a cup of hot chocolate and I will call Nichole and Samuel ask them if they can come up here." He helped me up and we walked back up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. I sat staring into space as my dad made the hot chocolate. I heard a car door slam.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" I heard Nichole say as soon as she invited herself in.

"She's in the kitchen." Next thing I know I am being hugged by Nichole.

"Hey, Remedy, dear, are you okay?" She asked me in a worried motherly voice.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." I murmured in a shaky voice.

"What do you mean, honey? What happened?"

"My blood is evil."

"You are not evil. What makes you think you are?"

"Why don't you check out the basement?"

"What's wrong with the basement?" Samuel and Nichole asked in unison.

"Follow me." I said as I got up. I led them to the basement to the scene of the crime.

"Oh my goodness, what crazy experiment happened down here? Reginald Mason Harrington what did you do?" Nichole asked my father sternly.

"I didn't do that, sure I might have gotten it into a syringe, but then it started bubbling then it started burning the cement." He was waving his hands in the air then he grabbed his graying hair.

"What did you get into the syringe? What syringe? I don't see any." Samuel asked.

"My blood…" I said this because I knew it was difficult enough for the Professor to go through.

"What, Remedy?" Samuel asked.

"We had been having the same nightmares about me being the 'Cure' so as I was telling the Professor about it he got the idea that if he got a sample of my blood that it might actually be this so called cure. The man in our dreams kept saying that I was needed alive because a prophet spoke of a girl, me, being the cure. When we got my blood into the syringe it had started bubbling, we didn't know what to do and he dropped it. As soon as it broke my blood started eating the syringe, when we thought it was over it started eating away at the cement and then it started a fire. We were able to stop the fire, thankfully, but we don't know what's wrong with me. What do you think?"

"I think that you need to come with us." We all looked at the top of the stairs and the Council was there.

"You still called them?!" I yelled at the Professor.

"Well I think they might be able to help us, help you." He said.

"Yes we can, Reginald. Remedy, dear, there is a special place for people like you that is under the Council's and governments' protection, under strict supervision. We can protect you and help you with your powers." Council man Farris McHale had a hopeful yet disturbing grin on his face.

"I am not going with you." I said to him angrily.

"But you have to, dear, they can help you." Professor said.

"If she doesn't want to go, she isn't going." Nichole said as she put her hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Nichole, they can help her. The Council can figure out why her blood did this."

"I have to agree with Nichole. I think it would be best if she came with us." Samuel was now over by Nichole and I. He put his hands on Nichole's shoulders'.

"Cameron, we need to get her out of there." I was on the phone with Cameron, an old "family" friend. I am what you would call a Vampyre. I am one of the oldest of them all, way before Reginald Harrington had created that obscene virus to infect young children like that. It is obviously obscure. He had said that he wanted the young orphan children to be strong enough to take on the world. No one knew that it would be this bad. There are already ten states that have been infected.

"How do you think we should do that exactly, Donovan?" He had asked me.

"I don't know. We can wait to see who takes her. If she goes with the couple then we can probably persuade her into coming with me. Maybe in order to get her trust I should talk to her, through email. I think that way I could lure her into meeting me somewhere that way we can take her back to the King."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"Doesn't what?"

"Get to go with the couple, what do you think I was talking about?"  
"I think that it would be best is to 'Rescue' her from the Council. See, she already hates them with all her heart so maybe we can act like we are rescuing her."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan?"

"You know I really hate it when you call me Stan."

"And I keep telling you that it is a figure of speech."

"Yeah… Yeah. Whatever." I hung up the phone and stayed hidden in the shadows by the front door. I would've gone closer to them but I couldn't because I was not invited in. I decided to keep listening to them.

**"So why do you think I would want to go with you? You come to this house without calling, without warning, unannounced, UN-INVITED, and you bring a Tester every time, to test a drop of our blood, what I really want to know is this, why did my blood cause all this damage now, and it never did any of that when your so called Tester, ate it? If you do not have an answer then I have no reason to trust you, there fore I am not going with you." **

**"Now you listen to me young lady, do you know what you are capable of? You are more than a human being. And that is why we are here. We were told by a prophet that we were to keep a close eye on you especially when you turn 18, because that is when your true powers start to come. That is when you are the chosen one, the Carrier."**

**"What is this Carrier?" The Professor had asked.**

**"The Carrier is the one that can cure those who are 'Sick'; for instance the Innocent's and the rest of them. You are to be taken to the facility to help control your powers and contain your blood pressure. Depending on how fast your blood is pumping the stronger and faster it is to cure those that are connected to it, the slower it is the weaker your blood is, when trying to reverse the curse, so to speak."**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This young woman didn't know anything and to make her think that those men are good guys it would be a matter of time before she realized that they are trying to use her for their own personal problems. If she only knew that they were only using her to get to the President to take over the country, oh what are they going to do to her? She has a better chance with me then anyone else, or her father at least, only if she knew that he was a Lucky One. I stepped a bit closer only to feel the burning sensation of the unwanted. I looked around the door frame to find garlic and crosses. Above the doorbell, there was a small silver plaque stating:

"THIS HOUSE WAS BLESSED WITH HOLY WATER BY FATHER FREDRICK OF THE BLESSED ONES."

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, so I slid back into the shadows to find myself trapped by an old comrade and a shed.

"Shh," were the words that came to my friends' mouth as he covered my lips, while raising a small boney finger to his own.

"**She is to come with us, and we will send you a letter of how she is doing."**

**"Why can't she write them herself? I mean she knows how to write." **

**"We don't want to make errors."**

**"Why can't she write her own letters?" The tall black woman asked. **

**"She will be in training, so by the time she is done for the sessions, she will be too exhausted to think properly, and then she will make errors in her grammar. Plus who knows what her sweat will do to the paper. We have already witnessed what happens with her blood. We will be back for her tomorrow. In the mean time, relax, get her things together, and when we come to get her, she will be escorted with style, perhaps a limousine. She is the finest specimen we have ever had at our ****_School." _**The man in the dark grey suit had courageously emphasized the last word, just before he got into the passenger seat of the black SUV. My comrade and I watched them, quietly, drive away, leaving tire tracks in the snow. As the others got back inside the house, my comrade had pulled me away from the shed and took me to the edge of the woods.

"Hello Gavin." I shook Gavin's hand. Gavin was one of the few Vampyre's who weren't working for the King. He was just a young lad, when he was bitten. Gavin had long blond hair with green eyes. One night just after the movie Twilight came out, Gavin had started saying that Vampyre's do not sparkle like diamonds. He was then approached by a young woman, who was a so called fan of Vampyre's like this so called Edward Cullen character, asked Gavin, "What do you know about Vampyre's?" He replied by letting himself get burned right outside the theater as the sun was just coming up. The girl of course freaked and ran, as so did many others. Thankfully I was there, lurking in the shadows. I tossed him something to cover himself up then we got into the black van that had quickly approached us. That is when I first met him. He isn't like any of the rest of us. He only drinks blood from the meat market. You know when the butchers have to cut the animals, a lot of the blood would normally go to waste, but ever since the Butchers around town believe in the undead, they sell it to those who are what the rest of us call "Vegetarians."

"What do you want?" I asked him a few seconds later.

"I don't know what to do exactly." He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is this girl that I have been seeing and she knows that I am a Vampyre, but she said that she doesn't care that I drink blood and she says that she wants to be with me forever, but I told her that I will not turn her, because that goes against everything that I believe in. She said that when she is ready she will decide whether or not we can be together anymore. I really love this girl, but I told her that if I turned her then she wouldn't be able to walk in the sunlight, with her beautiful hair shining in the cool summer breeze. She said that was the most beautiful thing that she has ever heard but she would rather be with me, instead of walking in the light. But I don't think that I could live with myself if I ever destroyed a person's live, the way my life was taken from me. What should I do?" He had love-sick puppy dog expression written all over his face.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't been that much in love since the 18th century. When I saw Lou Anne walking out of the parlor, she had a new hair-do, her red hair in curls that surrounded her round face, extenuating her blue eyes."

"Hey, talking about me right now, not you. No offense, man."

"Sorry. Well I think that what you are doing is very brave, stupid, but indeed brave. If she really loves you, she would not ask you again. If she keeps mentioning that you should turn her then tell her that you cannot take that chance, because 9 out of 10 times that a person had said that they loved their 'Vampyre' they no longer want to be with their maker after the change."

"That makes a whole lot of sense. Thanks man. So what are you doing at my father's house?" I looked at Gavin in shock. I didn't know that he had any family. He never spoke of his family, well his past in general.

"Wait, that gray haired physicist is your father?"

"Yeah, my mom and he were in their thirties when they met. A few months later they got married. A year later I was born. Then when my mom found out that he was the one that had caused this whole disaster she told him that she didn't want to be married to Dr. Frankenstein. When his so called 'daughter' was six, I was only 18 and I was chasing a small wolf, the wolf had gone into the shed. I was about to go after it but then a little girl had come out to get the wolf. Ever since, I knew that I was suppose to protect that little girl. But something kept telling me that I shouldn't come for another 12 years. I wanted to come but somehow I would black out." We were both looking towards the house, then at each other.

"Well, she is not that little girl, you spoke of." Just then we both saw the young woman, standing at the window, she had been crying, for we can see the red puffiness, as clear as daylight, around her eyes. Her brown hair was down, and her brown eyes, no longer seemed to have the glistening star in her eyes, that I have dreamt about for years. I have dreamt about sinking my teeth into her, and draining her of all her blood, making me human again.

"Who is that gorgeous girl? I think I had re-died and gone to heaven."

"That would be that little girl you had seen 12 years ago; the one who your father have been raising for the last 18 years."

"Oh…" I looked at him, and was about to laugh, "Well, I better get going unless you need me to stay."

"No not tonight. I might need you tomorrow though. Where are you staying?"

"About 5 minutes from here. Well Vampyre running time, that is."

"Okay, well, come here about the same you did tonight. We are going to be on a 'Rescue Mission'."

"What are we rescuing?"

"Her." I didn't have to point, for Gavin understood that we are to rescue the girl in the window.

"Why?"

"The King wants her." He knew not to ask anymore questions because everyone knew that if someone was on a job for the King, then no one is to ask any more questions.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye."

After the Council left, I had gone upstairs, and fallen onto my bed. I held my head into pillows and started screaming. Well I did it silently because I didn't want anyone coming in. I flipped back over onto my back and now I was staring at the ceiling.

"Why would he do such a thing? Mother if you are up there looking over me, please send an angel to rescue me tomorrow. I don't want to with the Council. They are so rude and mean. I can't stand them when they come here, so how am I going to put up with them if I go with them. Please mother, help me. God, if you are next to her, please send an angel to rescue me. Amen."

Knock…Knock…

"Come in." I said to the ceiling. I didn't move from the spot I was in.

"Hey, Remedy, I need you to start getting your things together. McHale said that you get to bring all over your stuff, and you get to have a room of your own."

"But I don't want to go with them. I want to go with Nichole and Sam. I am sure that I can get a job, get into a college; these are things that normal people would be doing. So why can't I?"

"Because you aren't like most people, you are special. You are going to be with others like you."

"Well, I didn't like how he said that I was the finest Specimen at his 'School'. What did he mean by that?"

"He probably meant that you were extraordinary."

"Well the way he worded it just didn't seem right." I looked over to him and sat up. He was leaning against the foot of my bed. We didn't say anything for awhile we mostly looked around the room or at each other.

"I'm hungry." A voice had said that we didn't recognize had startled us.

"Did you hear that?" I asked dad.

"Yeah," he replied as he let go of my bed post and then almost tripped on Andromeda, "Sorry girl." He said as he pat her on the head.

"So when are you going to get me my food?" She said.


End file.
